swimmerssurvivor4fandomcom-20200213-history
Tom Westman
Tom Westman is a contestant from SS5. Profile Despite having a short-lived game in SS5, Tom managed to impress the viewers, as well as the host, during his time in the game. His strategic mind, strength in challenges, and refusal to back down have made him a prime candidate to return for all-stars in SS6, and is currently being considered for a spot in the season. SS5 Within the first few days, Tom quickly alligned himself with Fabio Birza , so to have a returning player working with him rather than against him. After Nakum lost the first challenge due to Bobby Jon 's innactivity, Tom was advised by his new ally and the rest of the tribe to vote Drinkard out, however Tom had intentions of a "Noobie" alliance and wanted to keep his possible ally in the game. In the end, Tom stuck with is conscious and was responsible for the only vote to keep Bobby in the game, instead voting for the unpopular returning player Zoe . Feeling vulnerable after being the odd vote at the previous tribal council, Tom layed low for a while and helped his tribe win the next immuity challenge. However, the joy was short lived as Yaxha won the next two immunity challenges. Tom stuck with his tribe the second time of asking and voted out Danielle , as she had taken the heat for the rogue vote in the previous tribal. During Nakum's third visit to tribal council Tom had individual immunity from his performance in the challenge. He discovered that the hidden immunity idol had already been found, and quickly divised a plan to flush it out. Working closely with Fabio, the two discovered that Candice (a member of Fabio's alliance) had discovered the idol. Knowing that he was the swing vote in this council, Tom told Fabio to convince Candice that he would be going that night, despite knowing he had the votes to stay. Later that night Candice played the idol on Fabio cancelling out 3 votes against him, but Tom had voted against Zoe, along with Candice, Fabio and Danni, and she was sent home in a 4-0 vote. The next challenge - an essay challenge - was something Tom had a lot of confidence in his ability. This was proven right by the fact that his essay won immunity for his tribe. This would later be attributed to his downfall. During the sixth challenge, Nakum lost for a fourth time. The general feeling around camp was that there was a merge coming, and Tom knew he could be at risk. He proposed a deal with Nick and John to split up the power trio of Candice, Danni and Fabio, the latter being alligned to Tom at the time. Once news got back to Candice that she was under threat, she rallied the troops to vote Tom out. Knowing he was at risk due to the lack of discussion and incertanty in the responces of Nick, John and Candice herself, Tom played his hidden immunity idol he had found moments before tribal, and cancelled four votes against him that night. His plan to oust Candice would have worked with just his sole vote, if it weren't for his ally Fabio remaining loyal and refusing to vote him out, instead directing his vote towards John. During the revote, Tom stuck with his plan and voted against Candice for a second time, but Nick, seeing this as an opportunity to get into the majority flipped on his ally, and John was sent home after a 3-1 revote, with Tom once again on the outside. The next week saw the merging of the two tribes, but despite his best effort , Tom failed to win individual immunity and instantly realised his position in the game was in jepordy. After failing to convince several ex-Yaxha players that he was not infact as big a threat as it appeared, Tom was voted out unanimously 11-1 placing 12th on his first season.